galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 15: Wild Goose Chase Glossary
14th Marines division *1st Batallion *1st platoon *2nd Platoon *3rd platoon *4009 *800 by 600 by 400 light-year region *813th Fleet *A Commander he had not seen before *ADI *Admiral *Admiral McElligott *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral Richard Stahl *Admiral Stahl *Advanced Spatial Intelligence *agricultural research facility *an old multi-society coalition *Andorian *Andro 13 *Andromeda galaxy *APC *Arcane Society *Argentor *arid world *Army *Army academy *Army APC *Army engineers *Army mission *Army officer *Army representative *Army specialists *Army's most secret research and development lab *ask for satisfaction *Assembly Council *Avatar option *B Company *Base of Operations *Batallion commandant *biomanipulation of sentient life *biosphere *Biraaad war *bovine excrement *brain capsule *brains of humans *Bridge Head system *BS explanation *bubkis *C scale *Celtest technology *chain of command *Chapter 15: Wild Goose Chase *circumvent the region *Citizen Bureau *civilian scavenger *civilian settlments *cloned brain *cod *Colonel *Colonel Marsbar *Colonel Stonefloor *Colony's detailsColony's detailsCommandant of the 813th Fleet *Commandant of the 813th Fleet *Company commander *conducting a drop *cool world *cross branch courtesy *current state of the war *Daheim planet *deep space shipyard *development of sentient AI systems *Distant Shore station *Distant Shores *double-dealing weasel *enemy ships and probes. *eyeslits of their hoods *faceplates opaque *Falkenhorst Reich *feelers in a neutral position *field com *field quarters *field screen *First Batallion *First Fleet *fleet base *Fleet Command *Focus point *fringe region *Full Union Members *Galactic Council *galactic south-east *GalCom *GalNet terminal *General *General Warwick *genuine orders *Gorgon *Gorgon failure *Gorgon project *green leather gloves *gut feeling *GWC 3A *HALD Explorer *He was my personal friend *Herrgott is my witness *HPI *Immortal Warrior *Intel *Intel Officer *Iridium chips *Iron Belt *Jellies *Kalemni *Kermac *Kermac port *Kermac world *kilt-wearing weasel *Klack *Knowledge Traders *Knunging *large patrol fleets *Leedei *Leedei resources *Lieutenant Colonel *local Fleet admiral *long-range sensors *Lt. Masters *Lt.Col Niskash *Luitenant *Luitenant Masters *M-0 galaxy *Major *Major Knt’she *marginal garden world *Marine Commandant *Marine Corps *Marine officer *Marine platoon *Marines *McElligott *McElligott *Mega Society *Menard's Place *MICA *micro viewer headgear *military GalCom *Milky Way Galaxy *mobile headquarters *Mr. Ging-Lung *Mr. Stahl *My recent experience *Narth *native of local society *NAVINT *NAVINT facility *Navy *NELSON *Nine-Nine-Two *No drops *No-Nonsense Insect *Norma Arm *OA unit *Office of Colonist Affairs *Old Highlander *Old Neighborhood *OOCA *order chip *ParaDim shields *Petharians *platoon *platoon channel *platoon leader *privacy screen *Procyon *Procyon system *prohibition on cloning *PSI shields *PSI shields *PSI shine *PSI tech lab *Psion users *Psionic ability *psionic based light *psionics *Quadiped *relentless four-armed brutes *river rock *rogue battleship *Rolling Rock, planet *Roy *Roy Masters *Saresii *sense of danger *Sergeant Nine-Nine-Two *Sigi Town *Sigmar *Sigmar Base *Sigmar, planet *Sip Sap *So Gott Hilf *soccer ball *Sol *sonar sensors *Space Force *Space Train *Spatial Navy *Stahl *Stahl, Richard Admiral *standard psi shield *Starion Support system *Station Support Planet *Stellaris *Stonefloor *suit com *suit shields *superior officer card *take point *Tele Listener *terraformed *Terran Human *Thauran Colonel *the Assembly *the Blue *the Bridge *the current war *the legend himself *the most lethal human *the Normandy *the southern hemisphere *the Stryker *the Union *the Union *thinly populated Northern Continent *Three-Oz *TL specialist *Translocator *two rouge battleships *Union Army and Navy recon mission *Union Central *Union Citizens *Union colony *Union emergency code Gamma Zulu *Union flag *Union Fleet *Union Fleet *Union laws *Union Marine Company *Union Marine logo *Union News *Union officers *Union Outpost *Union school *Union techs *United Earth *United Stars of the Galaxies *United Stars of the Galaxy *USS Hytakk *USS Normandy *USS Walker *VIP quarters *visual Psionics *Vrill *Warwick *Whakey sightings *Whakeys *wild goose chase *wrist com *Xeno experts *Xeno Research facility *Y’All *Y’All home *Y’All point of origin *Y’All sightings *Y'All shipwreck *Your Avatar doesn’t scare me *your platoon *Zirkho *Zirkho coalition *Zirkho region Category:Glossary